The Immortal Memory
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: The Holy Grail War has begun and now, not to her liking, Hinata is the legendary Hyūga who must save all realms from the Demon King's horrid plan to make all realms cease to exist. Of course with the help of the realm-hopping idiot Naruto and her crazy best friend Sakura, and many others. It couldn't be hard to win as a human against an army of demons, right? AU, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

The Immortal Memory

Chapter 1: The Legend

It was a peaceful day in Konoha City. Cars were zooming down the streets, as normal, people crowed the sidewalks, as normal, protesters were at almost every corner, as normal, there was a hole that ripped the sky...

The people of the city stopped all movement, cars were backed up in traffic, almost everything came to stop.

Everything happened so fast as figures fell from the sky, sending the people running far away from the scene as possible. Some stayed to take photo's and videos.

The people who fell from the hole looked just like normal humans, but they had bright red eyes and sharp fangs when they opened there mouthes.

The last two that fell out were different from the rest. They were drop dead gorgeous. They had matching red eyes, but theres look a bit different from the rest. They looked similar to each other. Almost like brothers.

They both had frowns on there face, but a determined look crossed there eyes.

The taller one raised his hands and the army of people that fell from the sky attacked the humans.

"This should be easy." The shorter one grinned evilly, showing his fangs.

* * *

A girl with indigo hair steady her camera in her hands, making sure to get a good shot at the people falling from the sky.

"They look like demons to me." A bubbles gum pink haired girl said from her side, chewing on a donut after her statement.

The indigo girl fumbled with the camera at her statement, "T-That's mean, Sakura..."

Sakura shrugged, "Look at them, Hinata. Red eyes, fangs, feasting upon us."

"They aren't eating us." Hinata sighed then zoomed in on the action, seeing them kill humans, "On second thought..."

"Told you!" Sakura said before licking her fingers after eating her donut.

"We should get to some place safe." Hinata pointed out, ending the video.

"And miss all the action?" Sakura said, sort of baffled.

"And possibly get killed? Do you see what's going on down there?" Hinata scolded her.

"Fine." Sakura groaned in disappointment.

Both stood up from there sitting spot on top of a building.

They were about to climb down a secret latter they found on the side of the building when one of the demons attacked them.

"I found you!" The demon growled, getting close to Hinata's face.

Sakura was trying to fight off the demon that was on top of her also.

That until in a flash of yellow, a tall young man ripped both demon's head at the same time.

"Are you ladies okay?" He asked, helping both of them up.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sakura asked first, feeling cautious.

Hinata just blinked, staring at his attire. He wore normal black pants, a bright orange shirt with a black swirl on it, two guns where clearly shown on each side of his hips, a sword strapped to his back, and a black head band around his forehead, that had Konoha City's emblem.

"I'm Naruto. You?" He responded, mustering a conversation with Sakura.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata, "So who are you, Miss I-Like-To-Stare?"

Hinata turned deep red, "I-I-I'm...I...S-So S-Sorry!"

"Aren't you just a stuttering mess?" He joked, "I know who you are, Hinata."

"H-How..." Hinata suddenly felt very nervous.

"Your Hinata, the Legendary Hyūga. You are a Hyūga, correct?" Naruto said.

"Y-Yes." Hinata stumbled, she was very confused.

"We want answers." Sakura demanded.

"Sure!" Naruto said all too happily, "You see, what your caught up in is the Holy Grail Wars,"

Without looking he took out his sword and swiped a demon that had tried to sneak upon him.

"Rude. Like I was saying, this is the Holy Grail Wars. The demons from another realm were sent here to capture what you humans call a Holy Grail. You know that huge pimp cup? Yeah that thing. Once the demon king puts one drop of blood into that cup, he's invincible. Also meaning you guys are screwed. That's were you come in, Hinata. You will use your eye-spell and get the Holy Grail. Use a drop of your blood then; blam. The human race is saved." Naruto explained.

"D-Did you even breath?" Hinata asked baffled.

"Did you just call the Holy Grail a pimp cup?" Sakura asked, a amused look crossed her face.

Hinata then shook her head, "Why me?"

"A Hyūga for many generations has had a pure blood line. Only pure souls can over rule the Demon King's evil soul." Naruto said.

"But there are many Hyūga...have you tried my cousin, Neji? Or how about my sister, Hanabi?" Hinata said nervously.

"You don't understand..." Naruto shook his head, "You are the one in the legend who would save all of the human race. You are the one of pure heart."

"H-How?" Hinata mumbled, trying to get out of the situation.

Naruto whined childishly, "So many questions!"

"Okay," Sakura started, "I'm going to ask one more question."

Naruto whined again, "Fineee."

"Are you a demon?" She finally asked.

Naruto sighed deeply as if that was a question that he didn't want to answer, "Yes...and no."

Seeing there confused faces he continued, "I'm a hybrid."

"Oh," Both girls said in realization.

"Naruto!" They heard a growl from behind them.

"Kiba?" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"You were suppose to capture the Hyūga then be on your way!" Kiba growled as he talked, a huge dog trailing behind him.

"I have manners. I was going to ask her politely of she would like to come with us and let her nice friend tag along." Naruto huffed.

Hinata stared at Kiba, noticing he had the same attire that Naruto had, except he had no headband and he had a brown leather jacket on. Then her eyes shifted to the dog. He was huge. His dog had a piece of cloth wrapped around his neck with a Konoha Emblem on it.

"What's his name?" Hinata blurted out.

Kiba raised his eyebrow, "Akamaru."

Kiba then turned to Naruto, "That's the Hyūga?"

Naruto gave a curt nod, "Yeah."

Kiba turned back to Hinata and gave her a wolfish grin that showed his sharp fangs, "I'm Kiba, and I'm single."

She blushed when he winked.

"I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata." Hinata silently cursed herself for stuttering.

"She sure is a stuttering mess, isn't she?" Kiba mused to Naruto.

Naruto grinned, also showing his sharp fangs, "That's what I said!"

The two males then high-fived each other. Then Kiba leaned over to Naruto to whisper, "I call dibs."

Naruto frowned at that, "I saw her first. And also there's no time for that."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, "Boys..."

"Whelp! As fun as it is having multiple conversations on a roof of an abandon building, we must leave now." Naruto said, his voice laced with amusement.

Sakura and Kiba rolled there eyes while Hinata giggled quietly.

Naruto bit his finger to draw blood then drew a symbol on the ground/roof.

He muttered something then the symbol stretched out and a hole like the one that was in the sky.

"Hop in!" Naruto chirped happily.

"What no way!" Sakura shook her head.

"Hey, let me see your hand." Kiba said.

She put out her hand, "Is there something on my hand?"

Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her into the portal with himself in tow.

Naruto blinked then grinned again, "I don't have to drag you in like that, will I?"

Hinata shook her head, her eyes widen a bit.

"Okay, don't let go of my arm." Naruto said as he jumped in.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto walked into a huge room. Red curtains draped the wall, the walls were burgundy colored, there was no windows, and a huge computer that lit up the room.

There stood two figures in front of that huge computer.

"Took you two long enough." A male with his hair in a high ponytail said, a bored expression crossed his face.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Go easy on them, Shikamaru." Said a woman with sandy blonde hair next to him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever, Temari. Where is the Hyūga?"

"She passed out, so did her friend. That is the result of humans going threw the portal." Kiba answered.

"Friend?" Shikamru repeated, "How troublesome."

"Hyūga wouldn't have came along if her friend didn't come along. It was a reasonable request." Kiba answered again.

"Her friend had a weird aurora surrounding her. It was sort of suffocating." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, she smelt spicy. Not burnt smell like humans should have." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Spicy? Suffocating?" Shikamaru, "She's clearly not a human."

"But she shouldn't be a demon, either, correct?" Temari asked.

"No demon can live in the human world. Unless your case is like Naruto's." Shikamaru nodded.

"We'll figure out after we get the Holy Grail. Once the girls awaken you will start your quest to get the Holy Grail." Shikamaru said, "Kiba you stay."

"Wait, wah?" Kiba said, feelig confused.

"Leader's order's." Shikamaru said.

Kiba growled inhumanly but bit his lip anyway.

* * *

**Okayyy. So what so you think? What do you think is Sakura's race? Should there be another chapter? Tell me all in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Immortal Memory

Chapter 2: The Realms

Hinata slowly woke up from her unwanted slumber, she blinked a couple of times before she let out a piercing scream.

A hand cupped her mouth, silencing her horrid scream.

"Damn, you sure do have a pair of lungs on ya'." A familiar voice said, "If I remove my hand from your mouth I trust and believe you that you will not scream like a banshee, correct?"

Hinata nodded slowly, recognizing the voice.

Slowly, the guy retreated his hands from her mouth back to his side.

"Naruto? Where am I?" Hinata asked then silently cheered when she didn't stutter.

"A room in my home." He answered, "You do remember why your here, correct?"

Hinata nodded then blushed, "I apologize for screaming..."

Naruto chuckled, "No worries."

"May I ask you a question?" Hinata asked, looking him strait in the eye.

"Shoot." He nodded.

"Why do we have to find the Holy Grail? It shouldn't be that hard. I know you said I'm the only one suitable to find it, but why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto groaned as if he didn't want to explain a long story, "Okay, first of all, it's very hard to find. Why? Because it's most likely not in your realm."

Hinata blinked multiple times in confusion, "But I thought a church might have a grail..."

"Yeah, but not the real one. And the realms I speak of are kinda like worlds. But there called realms. And the realm you live in is called Earthland. Where humans roam freely. Now, your realm was the first of all realms naturally making your realm the king of all realms. Right now where in Demonland, which all demons roam freely. Demons are very cocky and prideful, so they spent years trying to capture the Holy Grail, which holds all peace. If the Demons get a hold of that grail, then all peace will shatter and all realms including this one will cease to exist. But any supernatural creature, including Demons, can survive this drastic change in mood." Naruto said, not taking in a breath.

"How can you not breath in the middle of your sentence's?" Hinata said, still amazed by his ability.

"It's a gift." He laughed as she laughed along with.

"We should get moving. That Grail isn't going to find itself." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What about Sakura?" Hinata turned her head to see the girl in the small bed next to hers.

"I'm awake," Sakura smirked, eyes still closed, "I just didn't want to move."

"That's Sakura alright." Hinata rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Oh, you guys are going to need some of these." Naruto pulled a very large flat box from under the king sized bed.

"What is-holy shit." Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the weapons when he opened the box.

"Do we really?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. Every realm is different. We may come across different creatures. My favorite is the Zombie realm. So many zombies. So fun to kill." Naruto chuckled silently to himself.

"I-I don't use guns." Hinata stammered.

"Psh, stop trying to be like Batman. Of course you can use guns." Sakura said, picking a gun up for herself.

"It's okay, 'Nata. I shall protect you with my guns." Naruto flexed, "Ohhh wait. You meant the ones with ammo."

Hinata smiled a bit at his childishness as Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, but aside from that, you guys will need some salt, un-cooked rice, and silver bullets." Naruto said.

"Salt? Rice? Why silver?" Sakura was now confused.

"Salt is for the demons of any shape or form, and the rice is for the vampires. And silver bullets are good for vampires and werewolves." Naruto explained.

"I still don't understand the rice thing." Hinata pointed out.

"When rice is spilled in front of a vampire, they must count each and single piece of rice. But they are super quick so it's mostly used as an distraction." Naruto explained further.

"Ah," Both girls said at the same time.

"Girls ready to go?" Naruto asked.

They nodded, suited with weapons (except the guns for Hinata.)

* * *

A man sat on a huge thrown, his hair was wild and very long, enough to reach his hips. His eyes where red, but different from the other demons. He had a huge staff that sorta looked like a huge fan that leaned against his throne.

The huge double doors across the room opened with a loud creak that echoed the silent room.

"King Madara!" A man came rushing in.

Madara looked down upon him, which was a sign that he was listening.

"The attack on Earthland is going very smoothly." He started.

"Is that so?" Madara hummed, his deep voice sounding very baritone-ish.

The man nodded nervously.

"Where is the Hyūga I requested for?" Madara's deep red eyes started to spin violently.

"I-I do not have her." The man gulped as Madara stood up from his throne.

"You do not deserve life if you cannot serve me well." Madara said plainly as he grabbed the man's face and made him look into his eyes.

Seconds later, the man dropped to the ground, limp and dead.

"Take this scum out of my sight before I get angry." Madara snapped.

Two servants hurried to get the dead body out of his sight.

"Deidara, Tobi," Madara called out.

A blonde male that looked closely to girl came out, followed by a man with a swirly bright orange mask.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Deidara bowed properly to him.

"What is the job, cap?" Tobi saluted.

Madara resisted to roll his eyes at Tobi.

"Locate the Hyūga. Destroy a whole realm if you will. Do whatever it takes. I want her alive." Madara ordered.

The two males nodded.

"I believe you two won't disappoint...just like Sasori did," Madara glanced over to the puppet statue that used to be Sasori.

Deidara gritted his teeth at mention of his former partner, as they where very close friends and now he's stuck with Tobi.

"Yes M'Lord." Deidara managed to say.

"You can count on us!" Tobi gave a thumbs up.

Madara didn't reply after that, he walked back to his throne and sat, watching the two men leave.

* * *

"Where going were?" Sakura screeched.

Naruto rubbed his ear while groaning , "Jeez, woman. You tryin' to make my ear bleed?"

Hinata sighed deeply at Sakura.

"Sakura, calm down. We know you might not like it, but it's for the better of-" Hinata's sentence was cut short.

"Screw the universe! I'm not going to Spiritland were someone can easy corrupt me!" Sakura shook her head in fear.

"Fine. Stay here," Naruto snapped at her for her whining.

Hinata gave him a warning look.

"She'll be safe here...my guards will take very good care of her." Naruto assured her, giving her his sunshine grin.

"Fine. Sakura, you okay with that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Just come back to get me after you do your journey to Spiritland..." Sakura nodded.

Naruto bit his thumb once more, writing another symbol on the ground with his blood.

He muttered a series of words before another hole was opened.

"Grab my arm." Naruto said to Hinata.

"Okay." She grabbed a hold of his arm, a light blush on her face.

The two jumped into the hole, while Sakura watched as the hole closed slowly after they jumped.

* * *

"There here in the Demon realm." Deidara pointed out, "I sense them."

"You sure are very good at sensing people, Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi praised.

"I know, hm." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Should Tobi teleport us to location?" Tobi asked cheerfully.

Deidara nodded.

A vortex formed were they stood, the vortex sucked them in. This was his way if teleportation.


End file.
